Friends or Not?
by gottabepatchcipriano
Summary: NO ES SEDDIE, ES CIBBY.- Carly lleva un tiempo enamorada de Gibby, el gordito peculiar de iCarly. Gibby lleva un largo tiempo enamorado de Carly, la anfitriona del webshow. ¿Qué pasaría si ambos se enteraran?


**hey ! aunque parezca raro, esta historia no es seddie, tiene menciones si, y algunos momentos, pero la historia se sienta en Carly y Gibby ahaaha, en cibby, bueno un besito.**

_**1.-Estúpida Tasha.**_

**CARLY POV**

— Sam , por ultima vez, te dije que no te comieras el jamon de mi nevera.—dije sofocada.—es que no puedes pasar dos horas, ¿Sin atacar mi refri?.—dije con el tono cansado.

—Ay ya, lo siento amiga, me dio hambre.—dijo mirandome inocentemente. En ese momento entro Freddie todo sonriente.

—Hola Carly y... —dijo Freddie mirando a Sam quien estaba comiendose una lata de lentejas, si yo no tengo lentejas, ¿De dónde las saco?.—Hola Carly y Deboradora.—termino por decir.

—Si, yo también me alegro de verte idiota.—mire divertida a Sam, siempre era lo mismo. Iban a comenzar otra pelea, pero intervine yo antes.

—Freddie, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?.—dije intentando ser Casual.

—Ah si, quede con Gibby aquí, me iba a ayudar a poner unos cables para mejorar la imagen de mi camara HDMY para la grabación de icarly.—dijo el sonriente.

—Gibby...—dije yo más para mi que para los demás.

—Me aburres Freddie.—dijo con tono aburrido Sam sentandose a mi lado.

—No voy a consentir estos abusos, Carly, cuando llegue Gibby dile que estoy arriba.—dijo mirandome Freddie.

—Eh si , claro.—dije sonriendo. Bien, esto no me lo esperaba, Gibby viene a casa. Algo en mi se activo y sali corriendo a mi cuarto a cambiarme.

Comence a revolver todo el armario.

—Estas botas azules... no, me las puse el otro día.—dije mirando mis preciadas botas.—esta camiseta de mariposa puede estar bien y... oh, ¡ Puede pegar con estos jeans ajustados ! y oh...—escuche una voz a mi espalda.

—¿ Con quién se supones que hablas Shay ?.—dijo Sam a mis espaldas. Me enrojecí y empece a balbucear cosas sin sentido.

—yo..eh, esto..—me interrumpio.

—Tampoco es para tanto, si viene Gibby, yo veo a Freddie todos los días y no me vuelvo loca y...—esta vez la corte yo.

—Si Sam, no estoy aquí para hablar de tu enamoramiento con Freddie, Gibby viene en unos momentos a poner unos cables y tengo que estar bien, puede que le diga que se quede a comer, ohh haré tacos de espaguetthi y..—me di cuenta que Sam había abandonado el cuarto y me había dejado sola en mi cuarto hablando como una loca.

Acabe por ponerme unos jeans oscuros ajustados, unas bailarinas blancas y una camiseta a juego con una mariposa rosa en el lado, en el pelo, me puse una pasada blanca.

Cuando sono el timbre , me puse nerviosa, Vi que por una vez en su vida Sam queria abrir y sali corriendo a empujarla.

— ¡NO!.—grite.—Abro yo.—dije corriendo a la puerta. Antes de abrir me peine con las manos y me coloque bien la ropa.

—Gibb¿Qué? Tasha, ¿Qué haces aquí?.—dije confundida.

—Solo vine a contarte que volví con Gibby.—dijo con una sonrisa la estúpida.—Por si no lo sabias, oí por ahí que te gusta Gibby, bueno olvidate de el, ES MÍO.—dijo sonriendo. Me senti una basura, Sam vino por detras y se coloco en forma de pelea.

—No Sam, quieta.—dije poniendole la mano delante de la cara. Me fui a mi cuarto en silencio y no sali en lo que quedaba de tarde.

**GIBBY POV**

Cuando llegue al Bushwell, subí a casa de Carly, al llegar vi que era Tasha, mi EX-novia, cosa que al parecer , ella no entendió ahún.

—¿Qué haces aquí?.—le dije secamente. Sam también se encontraba ahí y me miraba con cara de asco.

—Oh, hola cosita.—dijo enganchandose a mi. La quite con cuidado.

—Te dije que no quería volver contigo, soy feliz con mi jabon liquido.—dije con voz de niño. A estas alturas Sam miraba curiosa la escena.

—Pero peluchito...—la corté.

—PERO NADA.—dije serio.—ahora si me disculpas, voy a ayudar a Freddie que me prometio dejarme quitar la camiseta en medio del show.

Entre a la casa y Sam dijo algo que no llegue a oír dando un portazo.

Cuando llegue arriba Freddie me esperaba , estaba comprobando que todos los cables estuvieran ahí, sinceramente no vine por lo de la camiseta, vine a ver a Carly, pero no se donde se metio esta chica.

Al darse la vuelta, Freddie me econtro ahí pensando, o como dice Guppy " Feliz cumpleaños...estoy pescando" si, ese chico ama decir feliz cumpleaños.

—Ay ya estas Gibson, ayudame por favor, no dejes que caiga de la escalera.—dijo mi castaño amigo, pero yo realmente solo asenti sin escucharle.—Bien, Gibby pasame el cable de punta roja y circulo verde...—yo no le estaba prestando atencion.—¿Gibby? ¡GIBSON!—seguia sin hacerle caso.—¡CARLY!.—me gire abruptamente y Freddie cayó de la escalera.

—¿DÓNDE?—dije yo mirando a todos lados.

—Gracias Gibby, por ser TAN buen amigo.—dijo diciendo con euforia tan desde el suelo. Me gire y le encontre con la escalera encima y comence a reir.

—Eres tan raro Freddie.—el me miro con mala cara.—Bien bien lo siento, dejare de distraerme.—dije con cara de niño regañado.

**¿Y? que les parecio:)? espero que os guste, era por cambiar un poco y como el cibby tb me gusta:') un beso:D**


End file.
